But I loved him first
by tu es mon ame
Summary: Edward leaves and Jake takes his chance. But what happens when outside forces reunite Bella and the Cullens? Who will Bella choose, Jake or Edward? Does love truly conquer all? If only it was that easy... Please Read and Review. No flames.
1. Where it all began

PROLOGUE:

I squealed, as I fell down the stairs, not for the first time, and landed at the bottom where Jacob was waiting for me. "Hi floor" I mumbled right before I was thrown into the most

painful memory of my life. I winced and carefully pulled my thoughts about him away, I couldn't let Jacob see what he had done to me again, the night in the forest was bad

enough. "Bella, are you alright?" Jacob yelled, his tone hinted at laughter rather than fear for my safety, which annoyed me. I stood up from my tangled position on the floor,

hands on my hips and glared. "Jacob Black, that was so not funny". At this, he did start laughing, his deep, rumbling, bark-like laugh. "Ugh" I muttered, wiping the tears from

my now deep red cheeks, I hated that my tear ducts were ever-present when I was angry. I glowered at Jacob again, only to see him watching me, with an endearing grin. "It was

just so funny Bella, I watched you at the top of the stairs, I look away from for one minute, and you land on the floor". I pouted then looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Oh Bella" he sighed, walking over to me. I stole another glance at him, to find that he was staring at me. My eyes slowly crept up his face, gliding over his chiseled jaw, taking

in his russet skin, flawless, beautiful full lips, strong nose and of course his eyes, eyes that made me melt. He pulled me into his arms and crushed me to his chest. "Stop it

Jake" I squealed halfheartedly pushing at his chest. He pressed his lips to my hair, then looked down at me, with those warm eyes. His fingers traced circles on the small of my

back, as I pressed my face to his chest. His skin smelt sweet like a pine forest after it rains. Jacob. My Jacob. He pulled away from me and just before he ran out the door

called "Hurry up Bella, we've got a date". I sighed, a gesture of affection rather than exasperation, as I pulled on my coat.


	2. Pain and memories

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

It had been 4 months now since Edward had left me. Four long months, where I thought I could know no more pain. This was the first time since so long ago that the hole in my

chest ripped and burned, making it hard to breathe. I wrapped my arms around my torso, struggling to hold myself together. "You have Jacob now" I yelled in my head as I tried

to slow my breathing down to appear somewhat normal when Jacob returned. Moments later Jacob sat down opposite me, holding our menus. "So, how was school today?" he

asked conversationally, when I didn't answer he called my name, I could barely hear it, I could not hear, feel or see anything when the pain too me over. "Bella?". "What?" I

gasped as another torrent of pain swept through me. Nothing escaped Jacob sharp eyes, he whipped his head around fixing me with a penetrating stare, taking in my ragged

breaths, clammy skin and crossed arms. He quickly took in my shortened, panting breaths, and then his arm snaked around my waist. "Oh Bella, I forgot, I'm so sorry I--". I

cut him off there, it wasn't his fault I was so weak, so empty, so broken. "No Jacob, it's not your fault, I'm so stupid, I mean it's just a restaurant…I--. I left the sentence there as

my throat started to choke up. I had spent the last four months trying to distance myself from anything that reminded me of him. Music, TV, books, but that didn't mean I should

ruin Jacob and my first date. I sighed as the memory hit me, so strong in detail, Edward sitting across from me his eyes so deep I thought I could get lost in them… . The night I

discovered what he was. I closed my eyes, willing myself to forget. When I opened my eyes, Jacob was kneeling in front me, his hand slowly reached out to cup my face. "We'll

go do something else". I nodded sadly as he we left the restaurant to walk up to the small movie theater, Jacob was always trying to do what was best for me He tentatively

grasped my hand in his, which made me smile. Jacob was so warm and caring. He'd grown up a lot the last couple of months, the months when I needed him most. I don't know

what would have happened to me if I hadn't decided to drive to his house that day. He saved me. He stitched me up, put the pieces of my life back together. He deserved better

than me, broken as I was. Yet he persevered and now as I looked at his and my hand entwined, and all I could think about was Edward.


	3. Visions

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward's POV

I sat in an alley as the sun rose, bringing light to another day, but there was no light for me. There would never be light. My mind was closed, darkness enveloping my once

acute senses, suffocating me, drowning me, with the rawness of my emotions. Why did I leave her, I would ask myself, only to be answered with exquisite memories of her face, a

soft blush caressing her cheeks. The answer was simple. I was a monster, she, an angel. But could I become the selfish monster I was meant to be, could I take her back? I

needed her; that I knew from the very depths of my cold dead heart. She made me feel whole, my life was nothing without her. I reflected on this as I gazed in the mirror, staring

at my refection. I hadn't hunted for months and my gaunt face depicted this. My pitch black eyes, the purple surrounding them creating a portrait so vivid and grotesque. A true

representation of what a vampire should be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear Alice, dancing up the stairs; her mind was willing me to open up to her, her mind cried to me, in a voice so pained I could feel it emanating from her, I didn't need

Jasper's gift for that. She loved Bella too, she had been her sister. I shut all this out as she opened my door for the first time in weeks, shock written over her beautiful elfin

features. "Oh Edward" she sighed, "will you come hunting with me?" She paused, then rather belatedly added "Please, for me. I don't know the true reason why I followed her

out of the door that day, the true reason why I felt myself making a choice that I thought was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped as I reached the forest that Alice had chosen for us to hunt in, I hadn't been here before, and so I was suspicious, not only of the location but also of her mood.

She pranced in front of me, twirling seemingly without a care in the world. What had she seen? The last vestiges of the sun's rays reached down to touch her skin that shone like

facets of diamonds. I fixed my gaze a trying to read her expressions and most importantly her thoughts. I felt as thought I had been shocked, she was blocking me, I couldn't hear

a thing. She smiled mischievously and lucky for her, at that moment the direction of the wind changed bringing with it the sweet scent of a mountain lion, I sniffed, it was not 2

kilometers away. I ran, once again giving into the monster within. Little did I know, that in making that decision, I set my future in motion, a future I would not necessarily like.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

I was downstairs reading a book, my head in Jasper's lap as he softly brushed my short hair, when a new vision gripped me. My mind succumbed and was instantly flooded with

a plethora of images, shifting and melding into one another, I was struggling to keep up. Edward, fire, Bella, panicked crowds and the Volturi. My mind swayed as I scrambled

over every detail until it landed on Bella in Edward's arms, they were kissing passionately. It was at this point that my vision stopped abruptly, all was blank. My memory lapsed

also at this time, something that is unheard of in a vampire until I was left with nothing but the vision of Edward and Bella. I gasped for unneeded breaths as Jasper whispered

soothing words to me, and sending out waves of calm. He waited patiently for me to come back to myself, process the vision and

share the details. I wasn't sure what to tell him. "Jazz, I don't remember a-anything that I saw, it was too fast, I-I don't understand, all I keep seeing is B-bella and Edward

together. I was stuttering, I had no idea what to do, how to see this vision come true. I had missed so many details, what path did I follow? What did the future hold?

I had never felt so helpless before in all my immortal years. Jasper whispered sweet nothings into my ear, telling me not to worry, and that he couldn't wait for us to be a family

again. He still felt guilty. I nodded, and set myself back down on Jasper's lap, closing my eyes. I saw Bella and Edward together, but if I changed one or even the most

insignificant detail, my vision may not come true, not that I could recall much. However, I wasn't willing to sacrifice Edward's happiness, or the rest of my families for that matter.

As I stood up, telling Jazz that I was going to go hunting, I was thrown into another vision. I saw myself walking into Edward's room asking him to come hunting with me, he

agreed. As I withdrew myself from the images in my mind, I came to a decision. If I could keep following my visions, I would know what to do. If I followed the visions, maybe I

could see Bella and Edward together once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would look back upon this day, and wonder where did it all go so wrong.

**Review please**


	4. Magic and Monsters

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

Months had passed and Jacob and my relationship progressed. It had now come to the point where I was completely reliant on him. He kept me laughing and smiling, and these

were the real ones, I was less like a zombie than ever. Charlie was pleased, even more so when he saw Jake and I holding hands the other day. Sometimes I wonder if by doing

little things like that, our relationship is heading in a direction I'm not ready for, but I can't bear to hurt Jake and tell him so. My personal sun, that's how I liked to think of him, we

spent so much time together, I barely thought about _him_ at all, I was holding together, Jacob was the glue. All these factors made me more and more worried until my recently

closed seams ripped open with more force and pain than before, and I found myself curled on the bed, with ratty air, tissues and the phone. I had been ringing Jacob's house for

at least week now. One whole week of no answers, or even better non-committal grunts from Billy. I hadn't been left without my personal sun in so long and it was showing.

Where was Jacob? And why wasn't he answering my calls?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV

The date went pretty well in my opinion. Dinner and movie later, I could really see our relationship progressing, possibly moving in a direction I, most certainly approved of. I

knew she liked me, maybe even loved me, the problem was, how did I get her to see that? And, most importantly, was she even ready? I mean, tonight if anything proved that she

still held on to his memory. She knows he doesn't love her, he told her. I just wish I could vanquish him from her memory. Just thinking about what he did to her, what he still

does to her, makes me quake with anger.

---------------------------------------------------

It was at that moment my world changed.

---------------------------------------------------

The room around me shook, my eyes blurred as everything around me vibrated, throwing painful sensations up and down my spine. My whole body burned with fever, my head

was an indistinguishable mess of half-crazed thoughts and whirling colours. The pressure was mounting in my ears, my body felt like it was fit to burst. I was in pure

insurmountable agony. Voices pushed at the edge of mind, but I could not understand them. Flames must have surely been licking at my spine as I slowly burned with the heat. I

felt my bones begin to break and then refuse back together, in different positions and somehow stronger than before. My skin was taut as thick russet brown hair started to

protrude from all over my body. My whole body lurched and I fell to the floor. The ache was deep inside, gnawing at my muscles. The next stab of pain, must have been

equivalent to the force of lightning as it pounded through my veins, I thought I would surely die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As quickly as it had commenced, so it ceased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was when the voices started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was when I realised I was no longer human.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated lately, I'm getting read for a trip to Paris. I've got so many plans for this story; I can't wait to get them out there!!

Hope you liked this chapter,

**Review please**


	5. What you don't know, can't hurt you?

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

A/N: Firstly, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Edward wasn't speaking to me and it made it hard to see what he was thinking during this time. Secondly, I'd like to say thanks to my beta Heartbroken1 for editing this for me. Please go and check out her stuff, it's fantastic 

Mood Music – Triple J's Hottest 100 – Particularly Cold War Kids and Kings of Leon

Edward's POV

I had forgotten how exhilarating the thrill of the hunt was. I had often admonished the act because of my uncontrollable need of it. Yet, nothing compares. I gave myself over to my senses and instincts as I raced the wind, in search of the sweet scent that would bring my burning throat a little satisfaction. I took on a predatory position, crouching and then slinking my way behind the mountain lion pride.

I pounced with precision, my teeth puncturing the soft flesh of the alpha male; the hot blood ran through my teeth, flooding my throat in torrents; nevertheless, I was not satiated.

I threw away the carcass and moved on to another. I continued in this fashion until the burning sensation had almost subsided, leaving a tickling feeling in its wake. As I licked the leftover traces of blood from around my lips, a foul stench flew upon the wind. Foul hardly described it, it was abhorrent to my senses, rank and utterly hideous. I could hazard a guess as to its origins. My senses had been assaulted by it before, so long ago.

_Werewolf. _

Sam's POV

I needed to clear my head. I had never been this far from the reservation. I mean Boston of all places. It was unheard of. Particularly in the alpha male. I was there to make the decisions, but my calm exterior had vanished for now and I couldn't face anyone, even Emily. So much was changing, and far too quickly. I had been alone in this ordeal for so long, yet one by one, my brothers had joined me. I would never wish this existence upon anyone, but it couldn't be avoided. It was how life was for the Quileutes of old; it is how life is for us now.

The cold ones had set cataclysmic events in motion that now couldn't be stopped. We were too far gone now. I tried to avoid being in werewolf form. All of our minds were interconnected, you couldn't escape, couldn't hide. Unfortunately for me, it was the fastest and most inexpensive mode of transport, and so I put up with the constant battering of my mind with anxious thoughts from my pack, Jared, Paul, Embry and now Jacob.

Ah, Jacob. I had tried to talk to him too many times. Explain to him why he couldn't be with Bella, but he remained ignorant. He had seen what I had done to Emily. Everyone had. It was constant pain to my soul when I looked at her beautiful face. I made a point of kissing those scars at every opportunity; she would always be beautiful to me. But I couldn't let the same thing happen to Bella, not if I could prevent it.

I had ordered him not to tell her of the change, he had to stay away. It would cause him physical pain to disobey. That was my power over the pack, instant obedience if I so wished it. All I wished for now, was a reprieve.

Since the Cullen's had arrived, the pack had found more and more vampires orienting themselves around the area, and they had no moral concerns regarding the diet. Disgusting horrible _leeches. _How I detested them. I admit that the façade that I put on for the benefit of those around me was tough to keep up. That air of not caring, being so apathetic, it was demanding. There was only one person with whom I could let my guard down for. I decided to revert back to my human form. I couldn't bear to let my brothers witness my intimate thoughts.

It was also precisely at the moment that I made the change, that as my werewolf mind disconnected with my brothers and left me with my own, more simple thoughts, that it hit me.

The sickly saccharine scent of one of _them. _

Edward's POV

I can't believe I hadn't heard its thoughts earlier. I was too absorbed. Anybody else, and it couldn't have been a fatal mistake. I was wary, but not particularly anxious. I could not determine the scent of the individual, but I did know, that it belonged to the reservation.

I could hear his thoughts now. And there was nothing there to alarm me, he was, so it seemed, just as surprised as I was. His thoughts, like mine, were convoluted and it was difficult for me to look into them for too long. He was obviously unaware of my ability as some distasteful language made itself present when he caught my scent. Or maybe he just didn't care.

I was rather curious as to why he found himself here of all places. I was under the belief that the wolves were not allowed, or perhaps not advised, to leave the reservation. It was their sole purpose to protect the families that resided there. A purpose they took very seriously.

My mind flitted to memories long past, an occurrence that had been repeated more and more of late, as I recollected the day when my parents and I first arrived in Forks. We had agreed to a treaty with Quileute tribe. It was more beneficial on their part I believed, as there were only a minute amount of wolves left at the time and they were too old to fight three vampires in their prime. They didn't believe we were any better than the others of our kind, even though our eyes told a different story. We were allowed to live peacefully in the small community as long as we never ventured to La Push. I didn't think my meeting with this wolf would turn into anything aggressive, least not on my part.

I heard in his mind that he was about to move in my direction, I felt it reasonable, to meet him halfway.

We met 5 minutes later, neither of us felt the need to use inhuman speed, and so by the time we both stepped out of the bush, the sun had set and the moon was making an appearance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. In his mind the question wasn't so polite.

"I could ask the same question, I was under the belief you couldn't leave the reservation…"

"I needed a change of scenery…amongst other things."

If his tone surprised me, it was nothing to his thoughts. Visions of the other Quileute children flashed through his mind. Children, was hardly an apt description, they had grown to the proportions of their bodies new needs. Their bodies reshaping, making the necessary alterations for the painful transition from man to wolf.

It was strange, the second those thoughts had moved aside, my own face flashed in his mind, my face before I had left my love behind. The emotionless mask I wore now, was nowhere in sight. I had never seen him, so how he knew me, well for once, I was without an answer.

"Are you coming back?" His question halted my musing for the most part, as I thought of the best way to answer his question.

"No." That was the easy answer. But now, after today's events, I wasn't so sure if it was true.

"Good. You have no idea what you've done," he said, fighting to control his snarl.

"What are you tal---" My response however, was cut short, as a series of images flashed from his mind to mine.

It was Bella. The night I left her. She was lying curled on the forest floor, her face a vision of complete and utter pain.

The image shifted to one of Charlie speaking. "She won't move Billy, she's catatonic, she won't eat or sleep."

The succession of images flashed so fast that I could barely register them. Bella stopping in her truck outside of a small house, she was so small and fragile. So broken. But none of the pain that arose inside of my body even neared to the agonizing ache I felt as the last image formed. It was Bella…and she was kissing Jacob.

"NOOOOOOOOO" I roared as that one horrific image was engrained into my infallible memory.

A/N: I leave for Paris in 6 days and so I will try to update during the month that I'm there, but I won't make any promises. But don't be worried; this story has places to go yet 

**Please review.**


	6. Part 1 Promises

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however, own this plotline. **

A/N: I apologize for the delays and hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter needed a lot of reworking so I've divided it into Part 1 and 2. Thanks to Megan for telling to get my butt into gear, and Heartbroken1 for editing this for me :) Happy Easter everyone!

Part 1

Jacob's POV

I woke up, the sun permeating my thin cotton curtains, casting shadows across my bedroom walls. A scowl already marred my features, as I rose, and trudged towards the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal. I was meeting Sam for patrol at 10. Another pointless exercise in my now pointless existence.

I reflected on what had happened to my life in the last few weeks as I chewed my cheerios without fervor. I wished that I could go back to the days where Bella and I sat in my ramshackle shed, drinking soda, whilst I fiddled with our motorbikes. Back to a time, when we had no secrets, when life was simple. When I was human.

That night, when I made my first change, had shattered everything I knew and what I had come to love. Mornings at school with Quil and Embry, chasing the senior girls and generally creating mischief; afternoons in the lounge with Billy, watching the game and eating Harry's famous fish. Evenings walking First Beach with Bella's hand in mine.

Right now, I felt like I could never get that back. Life was changing, and I had no control over where it was heading. My head no longer controlled my decisions. I didn't think before I would act.

The invariable link between my emotions and my transformation made school and my friends impossible. I had never felt more isolated. It's not like I could call them up and say, 'sorry, can't come in today, I may turn into a killing machine but you can visit if you want'. I laughed bitterly at the thought. I was too dangerous, too unpredictable… A monster, an alien creation.

The transformations, although still uncomfortable, had become less painful, the transition more fluent. I became what I was easier, more proof that I was no longer human, and held no right to live with their race.

I seethed with anger, my body shaking with tremors that belied my mood. It truly was uncontrollable.

I just couldn't understand what had happened to me, _why_ it had happened to me. What did I do to deserve this curse? This abnormality?

These questions swirled around my mind unceasingly, clouding any commonsense.

As always my thoughts turned to Bella. As of yet, I couldn't find any solution to the injunction set against me. Sam had forbidden me to talk to her about this, about anything! I growled, the sound rumbling in my chest. She had the right to know.

"It's too dangerous," Sam told me in a self-righteous tone. "I'm sorry, Jacob, but I can't let you see her."

_Sorry? _I doubt it. I didn't want to be part of his 'gang' when I was human, and my mind hadn't changed now that I was a werewolf.

He told me his story in an attempt to justify the enormity of his command. Although 'told' doesn't seem to be the right word. I had experienced this particular phenomenon when I made my first transformation; and I hadn't yet become fully habituated to it. When my brothers and I are in our wolf form, our minds are connected. There is no privacy, unless you have complete control of your mind. And only Sam had mastered that. He had been like 'this' longer than everyone. I still had trouble voicing the name of what I was. This time, however, he had let me see into his mind. Pictures of Emily came forth; she was beautiful, her skin was smooth and clear, her smile wide and her eyes shaped like almonds. The images quickly changed to something I surmised as more recent, to how Emily was now. Long, claw-like marks lined the entire right side of her body, from head to toe, pulling down one side of her smile. The gashes were deep and red, even though they were long healed.

Since that day, I had tried many times to rid this particular image from my mind to no avail. Sam morphing, his body lengthening, his claws extending, slashing Emily's fragile human body. He'd lost his temper, just once, and Emily, through no fault of her own, had been in the way.

I felt repentant. I'd been pestering Sam for weeks, trying to sway him. I _had_ to see Bella. I wouldn't take no for an answer. But now, I couldn't help but thinking, would she want to see me?

I shook my head, hoping that the action would dislodge that unpleasant thought. Bella wasn't like that. She accepted a vampire into her life, why not me? I would talk to Sam again this morning; let him know that I understood his decision, but that I wasn't him.

Bella had been calling my phone twice a day for the last two weeks. She'd spent every free afternoon outside of my house in her truck, waiting for me to come out. I could tell that she wasn't coping.

Bella was already beginning to fall into the stupor I'd first found her in. Every day, she looked thinner, the black rings around her eyes larger. I looked on as she became increasingly lifeless.

Just when she had started to gain some color into her cheeks, and a smile on her face, I had ruined it.

It was my fault.

I had completely broken the promises I'd made to her, "I'll never leave you; I'll never hurt you."

So much for that.

But then again, promises were made to be broken.

**Review please**


	7. Part II 'The Powers That Be'

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own this plotline.**

Part II – 'The powers that be'

Edward's POV

As I struggled in the confines of my makeshift prison, my mind as ever, strayed to thoughts and memories best left alone. I could see Bella as clear as the day I met her, long mahogany hair and large brown eyes that instantly drew me in, but I pushed them aside as they were replaced by macabre images of _her_ lips meeting that _dog's_.

Even I, a being of ice, could feel difference in temperature of the air surrounding me. Stalactites were forming on the ceiling of my cell; I could almost imagine my breath creating a fog before my eyes. The room was dark as pitch, and completely silent. I was isolated and I truly had no idea where I was. My power was either being blocked or there was no one around for kilometers. The latter, I did not believe, which gave me some idea as to who would be responsible for my current situation.

There were few vampires who knew the strength and limitations to my power.

Our time was up.

The Volturi had come.

Jane's POV

Without a doubt, I was Master's favourite. That's why he chose me for this mission. No power has ever rivaled mine! Well, maybe Alec's… but he didn't count. I was a prized member of the Volturi guard. That little brat, Bella, would never take _my_ place. She was nothing! I snarled in frustration. Just thinking about her made me _so_ angry. As if she could even compare, I scoffed to myself as I walked the corridors of my home. I passed reception and I took my vehemence out on the human male at the office desk. I cackled as I left him writhing in pain.

This mission was going to be such fun. I could hardly wait to get started. I couldn't wait to kill her, and the rest of those human-loving Cullen's. To watch them in incomprehensible agony. A beatific smile graced my features, as I sifted through details of the plan in my mind. Aro often told me I resembled a cherub. Such child-like beauty, he would say. I was lost in thoughts of my own self-worth as I continued to wander in search of my brother, friend, and mission companion, Alec.

Demetri's POV

I left my body behind as I concentrated my entire being on the powerful tendrils that swirled around my mind. I felt them pull at their confines, pointing me in the direction of my prey…

Jane, Alec, Felix and I set off from Volterra a week ago. We had flown to Seattle, the last known place the Cullen's had resided. From there I had picked up tracks left from the Cullen's minds with ease, and followed swiftly. We arrived at their current residence with two days to spare.

The trap was set and ready. It was only a matter of time until our purpose was achieved, and we would return to Aro with his prizes.

Alice's POV

As the bloodlust gave way, my mind began to clear and I was instantly thrown into a powerful vision. I let out a gasp as I watched on helplessly as Edward was surrounded by the Volturi guard. Jane set her merciless eyes upon him and he began to writhe with the pain inflicted from her cruel ministrations. I blocked the images from my mind. I couldn't bear to watch anymore, I had to help. I picked up Edward's scent on the wind, running as fast as I could to meet him. The wind sped up with me, spurring me on, as if in tune to my hurried emotions.

What time was it when the vision occurred? Would I then arrive in time? What would I do when I got there? How could I have left him alone? These questions continued to circle my mind unceasingly until interrupted by the sound of my brothers' feral roar. I stopped running as I realized that I hadn't made it in time. I looked on in fascinated horror as the Volturi's trap unfold not even 50 meters way. There was nothing I could do. There were 4 of them, the prized Volturi guard, and only Edward and I. But I prepared to fight all the same. I let out a low growl and began to crouch, when the bush to my left shivered. I faltered and to my absolute horror a figure with burgundy eyes emerged.

Felix's POV

"Well well, what do we have here?" I whispered sarcastically as I captured the psychic Cullen. I chuckled without humor, as the little minx swore, spit, bit and scratched at me like a feral cat in a futile bid to escape. "Not gonna get far doing that, now why don't you just behave or else Jane will have to teach you a lesson." I easily held her wrists behind her back and wrapped a rope embedded with recently acquired werewolf teeth around them. "Now then, don't go making this difficult, we just wanna have some fun". I threw her to the ground just as Demetri approached with the other human-lover. We gagged them, standing to the side as we waited for Jane and Alec to make their way back to us. Alec approached the prisoners, standing in between with his hands outstretched. I watched on eagerly as he placed his fingertips to their temples, and their bodies convulsed horribly and then slumped in unconsciousness.

Demetri and I slung the Cullen's over our shoulders, following Jane and Alec to our agreed hiding place, until the next evening when we would catch our jet to Volterra.

By the time the Cullen's woke from their unnatural slumber, there would be no chance of escaping.

**Review please**.


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however own this plotline.**

A/N: I'm sorry about how irregular my updates have been lately. I've just started a full time job, where I manage the store. This, you can imagine, keeps me very busy, and also very tired. Also, I would like a review from everyone who reads this; my review count is a bit too low for my liking! Thanks; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--

Bella's POV

I walked out of gym gladly. Once again I had managed to make a spectacle of myself by hitting Mike, myself and the coach in the head simultaneously with my tennis racquet.

I shivered as the wind whipped my hair around my face, pulling strands from under my duffel coat's hood. I snatched my truck's keys out of my pocket, but my now freezing fingers, were uncooperative, dropping them in the puddle at my feet.

"Argh!" I muttered, it truly had been a terrible day. I started the day with double Calculus, unbearable. Followed by Biology and English, bearable. And to sum up the day rather nicely, double PE, which is self-explanatory.

I pushed the unhappy thoughts aside as I reached out toward the puddle. I was startled as another hand shot out quickly, beating me to it. I faltered, my eyes widened in shock.

"No," I voiced softly, it couldn't be.

"What did you say, Bella?" Angela's soft, calm voice queried, breaking through my distress.

A stab of pain shot through me at the realization that it wasn't him. However, I managed to suppress a grimace from appearing on my face. "Nothing, Angela, it's just been one of those days."

"I understand, things aren't what they used to be, are they? Here are your keys… Bella?"

"Oh, yeah… thanks for that," I replied, although my mind was venturing to places best left be.

Once again, Angela managed to pull back to the present.

"Would you like to come out with me and Ben tonight? We're just going to the Lodge for tea. You can bring Jacob if you'd like…"

She asked all this is such a cautious, uncertain voice, that I couldn't say no. Obviously Jacob wouldn't be coming, he still wasn't answering my calls, but I didn't have to think about that tonight. The fact that he didn't value our friendship didn't mean I couldn't go out and enjoy myself. Only now, did I truly realize how much I had been neglecting my school friends, and how much I missed them.

"Sure Angela, I'd love to come, but Jacob will be busy tonight, some reservation thing, can I come alone?"

"That's not a problem, Bella. Hey, how about just you and me go, and Ben can go to Eric's. It'll just be a nice, quiet girl's dinner. It'll be great to catch up, we haven't had much time to talk lately, have we?"

"We haven't, and that's really my fault. I've missed you, Ang. What time do you want to meet?"

"Let's say about 7:00. Then if we stay for dessert, we don't have to worry Charlie."

"Sounds good, that'll give me time to order pizza for him and find out who's playing tonight. That should keep him busy. Well I've gotta head off, do some homework, I'll see you then."

"See ya, Bella. "

I smiled, and waved as I continued walking towards the student parking lot. Angela's effect on my behavior wasn't lost on me. I had been wallowing in my own self-pity for far too long. Smiling was a welcome change. I was _actually _looking forward to going out tonight. It would be good to get away from all the monsters and magic, and spend some time in the real world, with _real_ people.

I wrenched the door handle of my truck open, quickly jumping inside. I kept up my speed all the way home, my truck groaning in protest as it reached 45 mph. My mind was running through all the things I had to do -- take a shower, homework up to date, and order a pizza -- before I met Angela. I pulled up to the curb, locking my truck and tracing the familiar path to the front door. I let myself in, grabbed a granola bar and made my way upstairs to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

I drove my way toward the Lodge, and anxiously glanced at myself in the rearview mirror to check my reflection. I had blow-dried my hair, so it was sleek and shiny. I wondered if I looked overdone in my rich blue sweater and dark jean combo. I had great expectations for tonight. It was an opportunity to talk to someone like myself, a normal teenage girl. A chance to whine and moan about the things that teenage girls whine and moan about. A chance to forget all the bad things I had experienced in the past year since I moved to Forks.

I opened the door to the restaurant, quickly scanning the room, looking for any sign of Angela. She waved to catch my attention, and I made my way to the booth at the back where she was sitting. I plopped myself down, and asked Angela, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great Bella, what about you?"

"Better than I was before. School was hell today."

"We're getting close to finals now, I suppose all this extra work is beneficial."

I laughed. "Always the optimist, Ang. What are you going to order?"

"Hm, I'm thinking I might get steak and chips, I'm hungry tonight."

"Ang… Thanks for inviting me tonight. You don't know how much I appreciate it. It's nice not to have to cook for once."

"It's nothing Bella, I'm just glad to have you back. It's been hard having to hang around with Jessica and Lauren everyday." She glanced over her shoulder then leaned in toward me. "They really aren't very nice."

"I'm sorry about that. I haven't been myself lately. I haven't been a very good friend either. But I promise to protect you from Jessica and Lauren at lunchtime from now on."

This drew a small giggle from Angela, who quickly stifled it when the waiter came to take our order.

The majority of the evening passed comfortably. We ate our meals, and talked about school, college, graduation and of course, the conversation came to rest on boys_._

"You and Ben seem to be going steady. What are you doing after graduation?"

"Well, we planned on going to the same university together. We really can't see ourselves doing the long-distance thing, and breaking up isn't an option..."

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. Ben's a great guy."

"I know… Speaking of which, what happened to Jacob, you too used to be inseparable?"

I fidgeted in my seat, not sure of what to say. It wasn't like I even knew what was happening. I hadn't spoken to Jacob since that night at the movies.

"Uh… he's busy with stuff on the reservation. You know how they're all really close. So we haven't been able to hang out lately… yeah, he's busy… fixing the car… school…" I trailed off absently.

Angela didn't look convinced.

"Tell me what's really happening, Bella. Did he break up with you?"

"What? No! We aren't even together. You know what, I didn't come here to talk about him, and it's really none of your business anyway!" The words were nothing more than whisper, but it was clear from the tone of my voice to the red blotching on my cheeks that I was beyond angry. I stood up, ready to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to intrude! I'm sorry! Please sit back down! We can forget I ever asked."

"No Angela, I'm ready to go home anyway, Charlie will be worried."

I left the restaurant seething with anger. I stalked towards my truck, thoughts on Jacob and how satisfying it would be to yell myself hoarse. As I grabbed the door handle to my truck, I was suddenly wrenched back, a hand covering my mouth, stifling my scream. I struggled as material covered my eyes, fighting my attacker with all my strength. A sharp pain shot through my arm, and suddenly my limbs felt like lead, and my eyes began to close.

Jacob's POV

I drove over to Bella's, a big grin plastered across my face. It was late, almost 11pm, but I couldn't wait to see her. I had finally found a way around Sam's injunction. I would make up my promise to Bella without breaking my promise to Sam.

She only had to guess what had happened to me to get around the injunction. It was the perfect plan. I would remind her of the stories I told her back when we first met, and then everything would be back to normal. We could go back to the way we used to be. God, I had missed the feel of her hand in mine.

I opened the door to the Rabbit, and immediately stiffened. I started shaking violently as the rancid scent filled my nostrils. No, it wasn't possible. The Cullen's had left… I followed the path to the door, grabbing the key from under the eave, and opening it carefully. The disgusting odor was even stronger inside.

I traced the scent all the way upstairs, stopping to listen at the door of Charlie's room. He was safe, asleep and snoring. I walked toward Bella's bedroom door. I opened it cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

As I stepped into her room, I was instantly confronted with two things. The first, Bella's room had been torn apart; clothes, and bed linen had been tossed and ripped with bits and pieces scattered across the floor. The second, Bella was not in the room, and the scent of vampires pervaded the air, much thicker than before.

I shook ferociously, trying to control my instinct to transform. I ran to the window wrenching it open, jumping out and completing the transformation midair. I raced toward the forest and La Push.

I had to see Sam, to tell him what I had seen.

Where was Bella, and was she safe?

--

Please **REVIEW!**


End file.
